powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine
'Quarantine '''is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and is the debuts of the Sea Zord Team, Gosei Great Megazord: Sea Mode, and Jordan Reese. Plot After a tough time during soccer ball practice on the school field, Noah has trouble with his confidence in his physical skills but Jake is there for him. At the same time however, Vrak sends in a contagious Insectoid mutant to infect the people into a limitless army of Loogie Zombies and the rangers don't want to risk harming them. Synopsis On a warm morning at the Panarama High School's soccer field, Noah, Jake, Jordan, Troy, and several boys were practicing before the soccer night game with Stone Canyon's soccer team, the Stone Patriots. Gia and Emma were watching from the bleachers as the boys practice. Mr. Lemball, the school coach approaches to the soccer team and encourages them to try their hardest at agility, maneuverability, discipline, and sportsman if they are going to achieve their victory. Before they get started, the soccer team are going to do 20 pushups and 15 leg lifts for each side. Meanwhile, Vrak and Admiral Malkor are discussing about a new monster Vrak has created based on past data from human civilization with the help from "a partner of his" back on Desolan. Particularly, one designed to spread a deadly contagion. Since insects do not suffer from diseases, logically subduing the populace with a virus would prove their superiority over the humans that frequently oppose their efforts. Back in Panarama High, Noah was getting a little bummed out about his confidence for the big soccer game tonight. Jake tells Noah to relax for a bit and start thinking that he can do it. He just needs a little bit of self esteem and training. Noah was very thankful of Jake for his advice despite his track record for being a goofball in class. Jake admits about that. Jordan tells Noah that he's heard that Mr. Burley is coming back from his two day stay at the hospital. The two were thrilled to see him and Troy politely tells the two to give the guy some time because he might still get a heart attack from surprises. Nudges on Troy to not be so uptight about it but he says he wasn't. Without anytime to lose, the six friends race down the hall to class. Mr. Burley shows up at class looking rather tired after returning from the hospital. Before Noah can ask if Mr. Burley is fine, Mr. Burley faints onto the floor. Alarmed, Noah helps another classmate get Mr Burley to the infirmary. But whilst on the way, he notices a strange red mark on Mr Burley's neck. Almost like he was bitten by something. Behind the school, Mr Lemball is out the back having a drink. But all of a sudden, something leaps out of the shadows, knocking Mr Lemball to the ground. In the sunlight, we see who ambushed Mr Lemball; Our monster; Virox. A disgusting looking creature, Virox bites Mr Lemball's neck before quickly scampering out of sight. When Mr Lemball comes to, he feels his head burning up. Later on, Noah calls a meeting with the other Rangers to discuss what happened in Science Class. That Mr. Burley walked into the classroom looking like death warmed over, slumped over with cloudy eyes. And something must've bitten him. Emma remarks that maybe Mr. Burley hasn't slept well, but Noah points out that if that were the case, than he wouldn't be exhibiting flu-like symptoms. However, their speculation is halted when Noah hears someone coughing loudly. He turns around, only to see Mr. Burley, Jordan, the Nurse and two other students shambling toward them, black growths manifesting on their foreheads and moaning in a manner not unlike a zombie groaning 'brains'. Startled, Jake tries to laugh it off, saying something about how Halloween isn't until next week...until a fleshy tongue shoots out from the ventilation shaft above them, biting him on the arm. Troy, realizing something was desperately wrong, pulls the unconscious Jake away from the infected. Out the back, Troy comes up with a plan; Emma and Gia would take Jake somewhere safe, Noah could find out how to deal with the Loogie Zombies, and he'll go a-monster huntin'. Than the group separates, just as Virox spots them outside from his hiding spot in the ventilation shaft. With Emma and Gia, they take Jake to a bus stop. As Emma keeps an eye out for an incoming bus, Gia checks Jake's temperature; it's dangerously hot. However, what Emma sees isn't a bus; it's Mister Burley and company, with a large following of Loogies wearing tattered clothes. Gia notices the incoming Loogies and tries to morph, but Emma stops her, worried that they might end up hurting anyone. Instead, the two try to hide Jake from the incoming horde. However, Jake's hand appears to be turning green. Back with Noah, he finds himself wandering the empty school hallway, visibly unnerved as he hears his footsteps echoing through the hallway. However, he is not alone. Yet as Virox prepares to strike, Troy charges in and transforms into Megaforce Red. He holds Virox at bay long enough for Noah to get somewhere safe. Hiding out in the Infirmary, Noah notices Mr. Lemball lying on the hospital bed. When Mr Lemball wakes up, Noah freaks out, thinking that he was going to attack him. However, all Mr. Lemball can say is how much of a headache he has. Noah notices this, before seeing Mr. Lemball's bottle on the shelf. He asks what's in the bottle, only for Mr Lemball to reply 'orange juice'. Suddenly, it hits him. Mr. Burley exhibited flu symptoms, yet Mr Lemball does not. Orange juice contains Vitamin C. He asks Mr. Lemball where can he find Orange Juice, only for Mr Lemball to reply in confusion 'the cafeteria'. Noah thanks him, before hurrying outside to the cafeteria. Back with Gia and Emma, the 'hide Jake' plan didn't work as Jake rose up from his hiding place, covered in the same growths as Mr Burley. The Loogie Zombies chase after Gia and Emma. But just as they're outnumbered, Gia and Emma pull out their morphers. Reluctantly, they transform, using the Power Cards to ensnare the Loogie Zombies instead of harming them. At the School, Troy is not doing so well against Virox. But just as Virox tries to bite Troy, something hits him, splashing orange juice on the monster. Virox physically recoiled, reeling like someone had poured acid on it. And in the hallway, standing in front of Virox and Troy, was Noah. Bedecked in a bandolier of juice boxes and orange juice bottles, Noah manages to drive off the monster long enough to rescue Troy. Troy intercepts a call from Gia and Emma calling for help, saying that they can't hold off the Loogiefied citizens forever. Then, like in some bizarre action movie, Troy and Noah arm themselves with juice boxes and bottles, before rushing off to save the girls. Back with Gia and Emma, they find that the situation has gotten a lot worse than before; as Admiral Malkor walks through the empty streets with an army of Loogie Zombies, openly praising the brilliance of Vrak's ingenious plan. But before he can unleash the Loogie Zombies, Troy and Noah appear in a flash, bedecked in juice boxes, bottles, and water guns. They than charge at the zombies, unleashing orange juice on the zombies. Splashing to the left, spraying to the right, it was a bizarre sight to behold. But weirdly enough, the Loogiefied Zombies returned to normal. If a little sticky. Admiral Malkor was enraged by this and decides to send in a platoon of Loogies and Virox to go after the rangers. The rangers get the sticky people to safety as they charge in to defeat their foes! Troy and Emma double team on one part of the Loogie army on the right while Gia and Jake after he had morphed up before fending off the Loogies from the left. Noah personally goes after Virox for what he had done to those people. Virox taunts Noah for making this battle his "sticky end" and Noah fires back by calling him a parasitic eyesore before calling out to Jake to throw him his Snake Axe. Jake threw his axe to Noah before landing in the combo on Virox, breaking his shell and knocking him onto the pavement. Noah then tosses the axe back to Jake as the other rangers have taken down the last of the Loogie platoon. Noah calls Malkor out for all of the contamination that was happening and Troy warns Malkor to either go back in his ship and hide or face them like a man. Malkor doesn't hesitate to bark back at the rangers about this whole plan having a setback but this whole mission is just the beginning. He then fires his Gamma Axe rays at the rangers, knocking them into a building before making his leave. Jake and Noah were both very angry but Gia and Emma had reasoned with them to focus on dealing with Virox first. The rangers then get together to form the Gosei Buster to finish Virox off. On the Warstar Spaceship, Creepox mocks Vrak for not knowing that "tangerine fluids" were the cure for his "wastes of slimebuckets" and for wasting time when they already have more troops. Vrak silences him before sending his Zombats to enlarge Virox to giant size. The rangers get contacted by Gosei at the command center to let them that he and Tensou have been working on his first auxiliary Zord unit team based on Earth's aquatic sea creatures and this is the right time to use those to form the Gosei Great Megazord: Sea Mode. The rangers thank Gosei for this before forming the Megazord. Virox and the GGM fought against each other until Virox got the upper hand. Noah gets to use the Sea Zord Team consisting of the Manta, Saw, and Hammer Zords before forming the Megazord to Sea Mode. Virox comments about the Megazord's design looking like a space pirate. Noah tells him to shut up and take the heat. The rangers activate Victory Charge: Sea Finale to finish the gigantic space mutant for good, thus earning them another Mega Win before the big night with the soccor game. On the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor commends Vrak that even though the cure of the virus was very unexpected but they've almost succeeded. Vrak agrees and assures to his admiral that he has been researching about a secret compound that has been produced in a laboratory facility called, "Bio-Life Institutional Organization". Malkor was raising an eyebrow until they've started to discuss about what this compound's potential use for. Creepox was eavesdropping in the shadows, pondering about what this compound has anything to do with their mission. That night at the soccor field at the Panarama High School grounds, the audience were in their bleachers watching the Panarama Sharks competing against the Stone Patriots. Gia and Emma were two of the cheerleaders along with other girls as well cheering for their team before the game started. Troy, Jake, and Jordan were each passing towards the other teammates while avoiding the opposing team from getting the ball. One Stone Patriot manages to block Jake from getting to the goal while Jordan and Troy were blocking the other team from reaching Jake. Jake finds Noah on his left before the passing the ball to Noah before he had earned a goal! The audience members were applauding the Panarama Sharks. Troy and Jordan complement Noah for helping the team out and Jake gives his best buddy a noogie on the head but Noah tells him that they've still got a long game ahead. Jordan comments that after when this game is over, he is going out to Ernie's for some Orange Smoothie. The guys laughed about it before they've got back to finish the game. Notes *This marks the return of Mr. Burley. *This marks the first appearance of Jordan Reese who will later have an important role in ''A Ranger Discovery". *This is the first appearance of Mr. Lemball, the school coach. *Vrak for the second time mentions about the scientist from Desolan who later appear as on of the main villains of LadyNeko's Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Unlike Goseigers' equivalent where the cure for the Loogie virus was the blood of Virox whereas in this version, it is dunking the Loogies in orange juice. *The idea of a monster of the week being a mutant will become a later trope in the later episode, New Recruits. *This is the first a ranger (Jake) has been infected and nearly transformed into one of the Loogies. A similar thing happened with the Barillian Bug from Power Rangers In Space. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version)